Betrayls and strengths
by Red Alice13
Summary: Naruto draggs sasuke back to konoha. Plottless. Will be yaoi, pairing undisided. I dont get the ratings But i will definately have boyXnaruto romance!
1. The first betrayl

Me: Well, hopefully this fic will turn out alright; it has no plot line so I m going with the flow-  
Naruto cast: Idiot...  
Me: (Ninpo: Big red angry face no jutsu) OH YEAH?! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU GUYS DO BETTER!  
Sasuke: Well, there once was a boy, of the noble and powerful Uchiha clan called Sasuke, who wanted power for revenge-  
Sakura: He was really cool and handsome *KYAAA* and by the age of 15 he was married to a girl with pink hair called Sakura *KYAAAAA*  
Ino: The boy Sasuke, on his 16th birthday divorced his pink haired wife and married the blonde beauty living next door at the flower shop.  
Jiraiya: Things got bad with his marriage and he snook away to the bathhouse and met a woman with some HUUUGE -  
Tsunade: *beats Jiraiya within an inch of his life* He started to train with the most excellent healer around.  
Itachi: He ate a lot of Pockie Everyone: * WTF is Itachi doing here?*  
Hinata and Neji: He defeated his brother Guy-sensei and Lee: With the power of YOUTH! *Flames in their eyes*  
Naruto: and spent the rest of his days as the hokage and eating ramen! Me: I shouldn't of said anything... Gaara! Do the disclaimer!  
Gaara: Why? Me: *giggle insanely* I'll tell people about your nigh time hobby... KUKUKU Gaara: O _o Naruto and co doesn t belong to Red Alice 13! Me: Alright, everyone get lost!  
Gaara: *takes out camera* Heh heh heh. I just need to wait until Naruto gets undressed for a shower heh heh.  
Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun! I want your body!

Naruto ran. He ran faster than he'd ever needed to. At half of this pace he could out run Konoha's finest AMBU, even with the deep and near fatal wounds the blonde carried. The only person he allowed to find him was his old sensei, the kind hearted, but when provoked, extremely terrifying Umino Iruka. Naruto couldn't see where he was going, the scenery around him was was a mere blur to the young shinobi, but he knew he had to run. As fast as his limbs physically allowed. It wasn't even his fault! It was the Uchiha's. That cowardly, spoilt, bastardly Uchiha's fault! - Flash back (Whooo! I have a TARDIS!) -

Naruto was minutes from the giant, green gates of Konoha no satono, the village hidden within the ever green leaves. On his back was his bastard of a best friend and deserter teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, the most respected and worshipped gennin in his village.

Naruto's vision was bleary, his head was pounding, it felt as it would burst from his skull at any moment, but the blonde boy kept going. He HAD to keep going. Before chasing after his teammate, he made a promise to Sakura, to bring the 'last Uchiha' back. It's all that kept him going. The gates towered over him now. He saw his jounin sensei, Hatake Kakashi and his other team mate and long time crush, Haruno Sakura run towards him. Naruto felt glad he'd made it. He smiled. But as he the badly injured blonde boy saw their angry and disgusted faces, his smiled disappeared and his heart grew cold. Sakura slapped him.

"How DARE you hurt Sasuke-kun! He must be gravely injured! Look at all the blood on his clothing! You Monster!" She screamed. Naruto tried to keep his vision steady. But everything was spinning. The injured blonde felt a weight being lifted from his back and he opened his eyes to meet a deep grey eye and a sharringan eye, both of which were angry. But that's not what scared Naruto, it was the hatred in his team mates eyes.

"I'm taking Sasuke to the hospital. When he's had a full medical exam that determines what you've done to him, the damage you've caused and whether it's life threatening. We'll deal with you then, demon." The silver haired man snarled, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves with the unconscious boy. Sakura glared at him.  
"I HATE YOU! You DEMON!" She turned and ran.

Naruto just stood there. Their spiteful words pierced his heart over and over. Tears were slipping down his whisker scarred cheeks. His wounds were still bleeding, though Kyuubi was healing them the best he could. Naruto turned to the green gates again. His unsteady feet pulled him back through. He untied his haitai- ate and left it gently on the ground. The young now ex gennin of Konoha turned from the village that betrayed him and left.

- end flash back (I'm magic!) -

All that was left at the gate was a discarded ninja head band belonging to the village's most knuckle headed, unpredictable ninja, in a large pool of said ninja's blood. 


	2. The brown leaf

Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of Konoha and medical sannin, stood by the young Uchiha's bedside. The avenger's wounds were very minor, and all were mere bruises. Kakashi and Sakura waltzed up behind her. The old hokage was worried. She hadn't seen Naruto yet and that was the only place the blood could have come from. Naruto... This brat had hurt her son figure. And she was livid that the copy-cat Nin had left him there, standing alone, possibly fatally wounded, at the gates.

"How's Sasuke, Tsunade -sama?" Kakashi asked solemnly. Tsunade glared darkly up at him. "The worst injury he has is a large yellow bruise on his stomach. There are no cuts, or broken bones He was never in any danger of dying." She growled. Kakashi's eye widened and he glanced at Sakura, who squawked.

"What about the blood? Where did that come from? Thin air?" The dirty- blonde stood from her chair, which had survived a thorough beating from the aged medical sannin, fell back and lay in pieces. "That was Naruto's blood! My son's blood!" She screamed. Sakura paled, she glanced up at Kakashi who hung his head in shame. "Take me to him." The Hokage growled.

-skip to the front gates-

The three shinobi arrived at the large front gates. Tsunade panicked. Her son wasn't standing there. He was meant to be there. They left him there. Izumo and Kotetsu were on their breaks and had been for the last hour. They were probably trying to bother and pull pranks on the jounin in the T and I department again.

As the group turned to leave, a glint of sunlight caught the pink haired girl's eye. The two elder nin watched as the young gennin picked up the discarded, tattered object. The girl broke down in tears, clutching the bloodied haitai- ate that had once belonged to a happy, hyper young blonde nin, now turned missing nin, to her chest. He was always doing the impossible for them, never receiving any thanks, or a friendly 'well done'. And he, who might be dead because his team betrayed him.

Kakashi stare at the crimson pool of blood that rippled in the slight breeze. A single brown leaf settled on the blood. Konoha's trees had never had brown leaves or once shed their leaves because the winter was always warm in Hi no Kuni. But now the sun had disappeared, and winter was coming. 'What have we done?' 


	3. Tears, Naruto's haitaiate and a promise

Uchiha Sasuke stood in training ground 7. His face was scrunched up in pain. He hadn't meant to leave, hadn't meant to betray everyone. The usually stoic, uncaring Uchiha hadn't meant to hurt, to almost kill, if not kill his best friend. Now said best friend was gone. Sasuke didn't even know if the blonde, happy-go-lucky dobe was still alive. With 2 chidoris to the chest, there was a high possibility that his best friend was dead. The young Uchiha's body shook as quiet sobs of despair forced themselves from his throat. They echoed around the training grounds, the place where he and the blonde had become friends, even if they were too proud to admit it. He tensed as he felt his 2 other team mates approach him.  
"SASUKE - KUUUUUUUN!" Sakura cried as she launched herself at him, arms finding their way around his waist. "Sasuke - kun, do you want to go on a date with me?" She smiled into his back, but was stunned when he shook her off. She gazed up at him, and was terrified. Sasuke was crying, his sharringan was glowing, the three tomoes were spinning wildly and his face was picture of pure hatred and rage.

"Why would I go on a date with you? You two took away the only other person I... after they died, i couldn't... But when I met him... He broke down in sobs. "Now every one of my precious people are gone. You took Naruto from me! I know I injured him, physically, emotionally, but that wasn't me! I was being controlled! WHAT WAS YOUR EXCUSSES?!"

Yes. It had been awhile since Sasuke had cried. After his parents had been killed, Sasuke always hid behind a stoic mask. No one could see past it because he didn't allow anyone to, closing off his heart to everyone. Until his bubbly best friend had pranked his way into Sasuke's life. The hyper, ramen addicted fox had warmed the frozen avenger, he had sneaked his way into his heart with his sparkling cerulean eyes, hair that rivalled the sun and that contagious, fox like grin of his. The young Uchiha wouldn't deny it. He was completely and unconditionally in love with one Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde had understood him, he'd seen past the stoic mask without even trying. But now his love had disappeared. The raven ran from the training grounds and fled to his home. Tears falling the whole way there.

-Timskip (next day)-

The distraught, raven haired shinobi stood before the Hokage, who was silently crying at her desk. He'd spent the past 4 hours confessing everything to her. Including his love for the blonde, blue eyed wonder. Tsunade's hatred filled eyes had softened when she'd heard his side of the story, and had filled with tears when he'd told her he loved Naruto. Now she was smiling as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"I'm glad you care for my son figure. Not many do. He's grown up in a village where everyone around him hates him. He's never known the love of a family. Before he became a part of team 7, he didn't even know the love of a friend. But now, even if he doesn't know, he has both, and from you something better. The deep, tender feelings of a lover." Sasuke smiled at the Hokage, who smiled back. She pulled something from her pocket and walked over to the young Uchiha. The raven's eyes widened as he saw what Tsunade was offering him. "You take it. Naruto would want you to have it." Sasuke stared at the object before clutching it to his chest. Tears found themselves falling again as he hugged the hokage.

"Thank you, Tsunade - sama" He sobbed as he quietly left the Hokage's mansion. 'Naruto, I know you're still alive.' Sasuke thought as he gazed at the object; Naruto's torn and bloodied haitai- ate. 'Naruto, I'll bring you home, and I'll make sure you become the hokage one day. It's the promise of a lifetime, dattebayo.' 


End file.
